<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Count on Himself to be Himself (or Not) by Marta_Ayanami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801906">Count on Himself to be Himself (or Not)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami'>Marta_Ayanami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Long Live the Voltron Show!! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, canon compliant etc, just a tiny thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was fine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Long Live the Voltron Show!! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732504</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Count on Himself to be Himself (or Not)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the stage, things were awkward. Which was good. He could sink into awkwardness obliviously. Because</p><p>because</p><p>because</p><p>when he went there, at first</p><p>lights in his eyes</p><p>memor---hallucinations.</p><p>no</p><p>could be no memories</p><p>that</p><p>THAT</p><p>NEVER HAPPENED. </p><p>*********</p><p>
  <em>this one?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>same as other subjects, probably will be used for spare parts</em>
</p><p>
  <em>thinks so?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>obviously</em>
</p><p>
  <em>probably, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>vrepit sa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>how about this one?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>is it even functional? pass me some lights</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sure</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*****************</em>
</p><p>Wait? Where was he? Oh, good. He was still reading. Akwardly.</p><p>"Don't. Worry. Princess. I'll take the Galra Empire on with my bare... hand."</p><p>Er.</p><p>Who wrote this?</p><p>Right. Coran.</p><p>One could count on Coran to... be Coran.</p><p>Probably.</p><p>Sure.</p><p>Which was good because lately, Shiro... couldn't quite count on himself to be Shiro.</p><p>Heh.</p><p>"Princess. I shall-"</p><p>Oh. No. Lights. Stage lights.</p><p>Words swam before his very eyes.</p><p>He read them slowly. He wasn't a good actor, now, anyway, nobody was surprised. It was fine. It was fine.</p><p>And if he saw in hallucinations some Galra soldiers, and some Galra Druids, and some Galran Altean evil witch, that was fine, too. Like a dream.</p><p>Yeah. It didn't matter. At all.</p><p>********</p><p>
  <em>Wait, it's alive?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Weird.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe wait a tick.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>